UK Singles Sales Chart (12/07/2014)
This is the first separate sales only chart from the official chart which includes streams. For the stream-included official chart, please see UK Singles & Album Chart (12/07/2014). *1. (New) 1 Ariana Grande feat. Iggy Azelea - Problem (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 1) *2. (2) 2 Ella Henderson - Ghost (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 4) *3. (5) 3 George Ezra - Budapest (Pk: 4) (Weeks: 6) *4. (1) 5 Oliver Heldens & Becky Hill - Gecko (Overdrive) (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 2) *5. (3) 4 Ed Sheeran - Sing (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 5) *6. (New) 6 Sia - Chandelier (Pk: 6) (Weeks: 1) *7. (New) 10 DJ Fresh vs. TC - Make U Bounce (Pk: 7) (Weeks: 1) *8. (6) 7 Sam Smith - Stay With Me (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 7) *9. (14) 9 Coldplay - A Sky Full Of Stars (Pk: 9) (Weeks: 7) *10. (7) 8 Mr. Probz - Waves (Robin Schulz Remix) (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 11) *11. (9) 11 John Legend - All Of Me (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 22) *12. (4) 15 Example - One More Day (Stay With Me) (Pk: 4) (Weeks: 2) *13. (12) 14 5 Seconds Of Summer - Don't Stop (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 3) *14. (8) 12 Jason Derulo feat. Snoop Dogg - Wiggle (Pk: 8) (Weeks: 10) *15. (11) 13 Tiesto feat. Matthew Koma - Wasted (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 4) *16. (15) 18 Fuse ODG feat. Sean Paul - Dangerous Love (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 7) *17. (16) 16 Calvin Harris - Summer (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 10) *18. (17) 19 Pharrell Williams - Happy (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 32) *19. (21) 21 Idina Menzel - Let It Go (Pk: 11) (Weeks: 30) *20. (13) 26 Gorgon City feat. Laura Welsh - Here For You (Pk: 7) (Weeks: 3) *21. (10) 27 Usher - Good Kisser (Pk: 10) (Weeks: 2) *22. (19) 17 Ed Sheeran - Don't (Pk: 19) (Weeks: 2) *23. (37) 23 5 Seconds Of Summer - She Looks So Perfect (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 15) *24. (18) 22 Rita Ora - I Will Never Let You Down (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 8) *25. (20) 28 Paloma Faith - Only Love Can Hurt Like This (Pk: 6) (Weeks: 11) *26. (25) 20 Iggy Azelea feat. Charli XCX - Fancy (Pk: 5) (Weeks: 13) *27. (23) 30 Klingande - Jubel (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 6) *28. (47) 32 Milky Chance - Stolen Dance (Pk: 28) (Weeks: 3) *29. (24) 33 Little Mix - Salute (Pk: 6) (Weeks: 9) *30. (22) 40 SecondCity - I Wanna Feel (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 6) *31. (36) 36 Kasabian - eez-eh (Pk: 22) (Weeks: 5) *32. (28) 35 Michael Jackson - Love Never Felt So Good (Pk: 8) (Weeks: 10) *33. (32) 24 Clean Bandit feat. Jess Glynne - Rather Be (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 24) *34. (27) 29 Kiesza - Hideaway (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 12) *35. (26) 25 Ed Sheeran - Thinking Out Loud (Pk: 26) (Weeks: 2) *36. (31) 31 Sigma - Nobody To Love (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 13) *37. (42) 39 The Vamps - Somebody To You (Pk: 37) (Weeks: 4) *38. (New) 46 Ed Sheeran - All Of The Stars (Pk: 38) (Weeks: 1) *39. (29) 34 Chris Brown feat. Lil Wayne - Loyal (Pk: 10) (Weeks; 15) *40. (43) 43 FAUL & Wad Ad vs. Pnau - Changes (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 13) *41. (New) 63 Busta Rhymes feat. Eminem - Calm Down (Pk: 41) (Weeks: 2) *42. (64) 44 Lana Del Rey vs. Cedric Gervais - Summertime Sadness (Pk: 4) (Weeks: 44) *43. (156) 52 Dolly Parton - Jolene (Pk: 7) (Weeks: 13) *44. (52) 56 Nicki Minaj - Pills N Potions (Pk: 31) (Weeks: 7) *45. (45) 37 Sam Smith - Money On My Mind (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 20) *46. (39) 41 Duke Dumont feat. Jax Jones - I Got U (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 16) *47. (58) 58 Raleigh Ritchie - Stronger Than Ever (Pk: 30) (Weeks: 5) *48. (40) 42 Route 94 feat. Jess Glynne - My Love (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 18) *49. (41) 51 Katy Perry - Birthday (Pk: 22) (Weeks: 10) *'50. (125) 70 Metallica - Enter Sandman (Peak: 5) (Weeks: 11)' *51. (66) 69 Eminem feat. Nate Ruess - Headlights (Pk: 51) (Weeks: 8) *52. (New) 79 Trey Songz feat. Nicki Minaj - Touchin' Lovin' (Pk: 52) (Weeks: 1) *53. (30) 76 Dimitri Vegas, Martin Garrix & Like Mike - Tremor (Pk: 30) (Weeks: 2) *54. (50) 47 Pitbull feat. Kesha - Timber (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 27) *55. (48) 65 Clean Bandit feat. Sharna Bass - Extraordinary (Pk: 5) (Weeks: 7) *56. (193) 75 Dolly Parton - 9 To 5 (Pk: 47) (Weeks: 7) *57. (NEW) 73 5 Seconds Of Summer - Amnesia (Peak: 57) (Weeks: 1) *58. (56) 72 Kristen Bell & Agatha Lee Monn - Do You Want To Build A Snowman? (Pk: 26) (Weeks: 27) *'59. (33) 74 Demi Lovato - Neon Lights (Peak: 15) (Weeks: 3)' *60. (51) 91 America - A Horse With No Name (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 16) *61. (60) 87 Nero - Satisfy (Pk: 50) (Weeks: 8) *62. (178) 89 Dolly Parton & Kenny Rogers - Islands In The Stream (Pk: 7) (Weeks: 17) *63. (55) 50 Katy Perry feat. Juicy J - Dark Horse (Pk: 4) (Weeks: 31) *64. (38) 78 Zedd feat. Foxes - Clarity (Pk: 27) (Weeks: 17) *65. (62) 67 Avicii - Wake Me Up (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 51) *'66. (?) ? Nothing Else Matters - Metallica (Peak: 6) (Weeks: ?)' *67. (67) 83 Ellie Goulding - How Long Will I Love You (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 34) *'68. (34) 93 MMM Yeah - Austin Mahone ft. Pitbull (Peak: 34) (Weeks: 3)' *69. (57) 53 David Guetta & Showtek feat. Vassy - Bad (Pk: 22) (Weeks: 13) *70. (65) 54 Coldplay - Magic (Pk: 10) (Weeks: 18) *71. (59) 55 Tove Lo feat. Hippie Sabotage - Stay High (Pk: 6) (Weeks: 17) *'72. (49) 97 Let Me Down Easy - Paolo Nutini (Peak: 47) (Weeks: 5)' *'73. (53)' 68 Lana Del Rey - West Coast (Peak: 36) (Weeks: 5) *74. (35) 38 Ed Sheeran - One (Pk: 18) (Weeks: 8) *75. (70) 61 OneRepublic - Counting Stars (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 48) *76. (69) 86 Justin Timberlake - Not A Bad Thing (Pk: 21) (Weeks: 12) *'77. (NEW)' ? 5 Seconds Of Summer - Heartbreak Girl (Peak: 71) (Weeks: 1)' *78. (75) 84 Robin Thicke - Blurred Lines (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 58) *'79. (NEW)' ? 5 Seconds Of Summer - Kiss Me Kiss Me (Peak: 79) (Weeks: 1)' *80. (1**) 121 Stevie Wonder - Superstition (Pk: 11) (Weeks: 2?) ''' *'81. (NEW) ? Mapei - Don't Wait (Peak: 81) (Weeks: 1)' *82. (79) 99 Kristen Bell & Idina Menzel - For The First Time In Forever (Pk: 38) (Weeks: 25) *83. (88) 66 Vance Joy - Riptide (Pk: 10) (Weeks: 29) *'84. (NEW) ' ? 5 Seconds Of Summer - Green Light (Peak: 84) (Weeks: 1)' *85. (76) 90 Avicii - Hey Brother (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 36) *'86. (NEW)' ' ? 5 Seconds Of Summer - Voodoo Doll (Peak: 86) (Weeks: 1)' *87. (97) 80 Passenger - Let Her Go (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 63) *88. (83) 48 Ed Sheeran - I See Fire (Pk: 13) (Weeks: 25) *89. (136) ? Royal Blood - Out Of The Black (Pk: 89) (Weeks: 1) *'90. (NEW) ' ? 5 Seconds Of Summer - Everything I Didn't Say (Peak: 90) (Weeks: 1)' *'91. (??) ' ? Metallica - Whiskey In The Jar (Peak: 91) (Weeks: 1)' *'92. (46) ' ??' 5 Seconds Of Summer - Good Girls' (Peak: 19) (Weeks: 8) *'93. (68) ' ? 'Pitbull feat. Jennifer Lopez & Claudia Leitte - We Are One (Ole Ola) (Peak: 29) (Weeks: 5) *'94. (NEW) ' ?? 5 Seconds Of Summer - 18 (Peak: 94) (Weeks: 1) *'95. (NEW) '?? 5 Seconds Of Summer - Beside You (Peak: 95) (Weeks: 1) *96. (1**) 138 Demi Lovato ft. Cher Lloyd - Really Don't Care (Peak: 96) (Weeks: 1) *97. (77) 64 Bastille - Pompeii (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 72) *98. (94) 101 Katy Perry - Roar (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 44) *'99. (44) ' 45 Ed Sheeran - Photograph (Peak: 44) (Weeks: 2)' *'100. (??)' ?? Dolly Parton - Here You Come Again (Peak: ??) (Weeks: ??)' 101-200 *103. (86) Let It Go - Demi Lovato (Pk: 42) (Weeks: 27) *106. (82) ? Last Night - The Vamps (Peak: 2) (Weeks: 12) *107. (84) 102 Love Me Again - John Newman (Peak: 1) (Weeks: 50) *109. (?) ? The Scientist - Coldplay (Peak: 10)' (Weeks: ?)' *112. (113) 88 Radioactive - Imagine Dragons (Peak: 12) (Weeks: 70) *119. (124) 77 Demons - Imagine Dragons (Peak: 13) (Weeks: 18) *127. (?) 113 Sail - AWOLNATION (Peak: 17) (Weeks: ?) *130. (?) ? Tsunami (Jump) - DVBBS & Borgeous ft. Tinie Tempah (Peak: 1) (Weeks: 16) *145. (150) ? Time - Jungle (Peak: 145) (Weeks: 0) weeks on 101-200 *169. (91) ? Hunger Of The Pine - Alt-J (Peak: 91) (Weeks: 2) *171. (RE-ENTRY) ? Lay Me Down - Avicii (Peak: 171) (Weeks: 0) weeks on 101-200 *199. (?) ? Everybody Wants To Rule The World - Lorde (Peak: 65) (Weeks: ?) Dropouts Due to the top 100 not being available for the first week, dropouts cannot be confirmed, they can only be guessed using the official singles chart. *54 {81} DJ Snake & Lil Jon - Turn Down For What (Pk: 23) (Weeks: 14) *61 {??} Cash Cash feat. Bebe Rexha - Take Me Home (Pk: 5) (Weeks: 10) *63 {??} Beyoncé - Pretty Hurts (Pk: 63) (Weeks: 6) *71 {59} Ed Sheeran - Afire Love (Pk: 71) (Weeks: 1) *72 {49} Ed Sheeran - I'm A Mess (Pk: 72) (Weeks: 1) *73 {??} Pharrell Williams - Marilyn Monroe (Pk: 25) (Weeks: 10) *74 {??} Lil Wayne feat. Drake - Believe Me (Pk: 36) (Weeks: 4) *78 {??} Wilkinson feat. Tom Cane - Half Light (Pk: 25) (Weeks: 4) *80 {100} Gorgon City feat. MNEK - Ready For Your Love (Pk: 4) (Weeks: 22) *81 {60} Ed Sheeran - Bloodstream (Pk: 81) (Weeks: 1) *82 {??} The Vamps - Last Night (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 12) *84 {??} John Newman - Love Me Again (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 50) *87 {82} Ed Sheeran - The Man (Pk: 87) (Weeks: 1) *89 {94} Aloe Blacc - The Man (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 13) *90 {??} Train - Drive By (Pk: 6) (Weeks: 32) *91 {??} Alt-J - Hunger Of The Pine (Pk: 91) (Weeks: 2) *92 {??} Paolo Nutini - Scream (Funk My Life Up) (Pk: 12) (Weeks: 9) *93 {62} Ed Sheeran - Tenerife Sea (Pk: 93) (Weeks: 1) *95 {??} George Ezra - Leaving It Up To You (Pk: 95) (Weeks: 1) *96 {??} Shift K3Y - Touch (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 11) *98 {??} Enrique Iglesias feat. Pitbull - I'm A Freak (Pk: 4) (Weeks: 16) *99 {??} Shawn Mendes - Life Of The Party (Pk: 99) (Weeks: 1) *100 {??} Twin Atlantic - Heart And Soul (Pk: 17) (Weeks: 5) Notes *The data collecting method for this week's chart is not straightforward. OCC only posted a top 40 for this week before increasing to a top 100 the following week. The 41-100 range has been collected mostly by looking at the next week's chart (19/07/2014) to see the 'last positions' to get the positions for this week. Obviously, there are songs that have dropped out from this week's unpublished 41-100 and not appeared the following week. To get these, we use the official Download top 100 for the same week which very closely matches the sales only chart. These are only estimates and are indicated in bold. *The square bracket [] positions which indicate the official singles chart position are usually added in straight from that chart, but some do not appear in that chart as well. If they appeared the week after as a re-entry from the 101-200 range, we can put this data in here. *To caolculate the 101-200 range for this week's chart, we use any positions from 19/07/2014 that had a 'last week' position of 101-200. *To calculate the dropouts, we compare songs from 05/12/2014 to this chart to see which no longer appear. Curly brackets {} indicate where the song was on the official chart, if available. *This is the first week to include streams, and is also therefore the first chart week for just sales separate from the official chart. *In the chart, the 'last week' positions are for 05/07/2014, which was the last official chart for sole sales. Square brackets indicate the position in the official stream-included chart. *The peak and weeks follow on from the official chart, unless they are different for this chart. *It is unknown as to whether the missing data will ever be recovered. *Last week positions with a (1**) indicate possible climbs from the previous week in the 101-200 range, but are yet to be confirmed. Comparisons Please see Stream Inclusive & Sales Only Chart Records for more stats. Biggest Changes in Top 10 #Gecko (Overdrive) (4 sales, 5 streams) #Sing (5 sales, 4 streams) #Make U Bounce (7 sales, 10 streams) #Waves (10 sales, 8 streams) Overall #Here For You (20 sales, 26 streams) #Good Kisser (21 sales, 27 streams) #I Wanna Feel (30 sales, 40 streams) #Rather Be (33 sales, 24 streams) Category:Sales Charts Category:2014 Sales Charts Category:Incomplete Articles